


Blue

by PiecesOfScully



Series: Color [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiecesOfScully/pseuds/PiecesOfScully
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: Color [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177721
Kudos: 14





	Blue

Her exhale is heavy before she rolls to her stomach, thrusting her hands beneath the pillow, her sleep deep and consuming. A storm breaks behind his bedroom window and the steel glow of lightening pierces through, it’s cool sheen flashing bright across her porcelain skin. Navy shadows hang in the background, like curtains of rich royal velvet, dense with the weight of the night’s whispered secrets and passionate devotions. 

God, yes  
Please don’t stop  
LoveyouIloveyouIloveyou

Thunder rumbles in the distance then fades, allowing a calmness reminiscent of a cerulean sea to settle over them and throughout the room. He doesn’t dare touch her, afraid she’ll wake with a stern use of his name and a perched eyebrow, spoiling this rare moment for him. Instead, his eyes wander over her in wonder. 

The lock of hair grazing the side of her face, threatening to tumble to the pillow at the simplest movement. The long slope of her back that leads to the dip just above her bottom. He watches her lashes flutter, listens to her breath hitch in her chest as she dreams. 

The sight, the smell, the sound; he captures each of them, memorizing every detail of this moment that is sapphire in its purity. And when he can restrain himself no longer, he reaches for her, pulls her close. She shifts, curling her body into his. 

He sleeps.


End file.
